


In so many words

by Thighz



Series: Reaper 76 Week [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Loss, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: There are a thousand different ways to say 'I love you'





	In so many words

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of Reaper76 Week 2018
> 
> 'They loved each other'
> 
>  Now with [artwork](http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/170163701857/reaper76-week-2k18-day-two-they-loved-each)!
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

_ In so many words _

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you.”

It’s whispered in a beam of early morning light. It pools in the space between them, bed massive and covered in blue sheets. It drips down Jack’s spine like a caress.

Gabe’s face is earnest and open, his fingers playing over the bridge of Jack’s nose.

“I love you too,” Jack smiles, “I always will.”

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

“ _ Pick one. _ ”

Jack hides his smile with a hand, staring at the monitors receiving the body cam feed from Gabriel’s chest holster.

It’s facing a glass countertop so spotless he could almost see Gabriel’s reflection. Instead, all he can see are the rows and rows of bands nestled in red silk. They range from a soft rose gold to real gold, engraved and not, simple and extravagant. 

“ _ Pick one _ .”

Jack chuckles and sets his elbow on the table, “Are you proposing to me on a mission, Reyes?”

“ _ If you don’t pick one, I will.” _

Jack closes his eyes, still grinning, “But I didn’t even say yes.”

“ _ That’s because I haven’t asked.” _ A pause as the camera shifts. Gabe is nervous, moving his weight from foot to foot. But it’s with unwavering confidence that he says, “ _ But you will. _ ”

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“Together or not at all.”

They repeat the words to one another, slipping gold bands over fingers that have seen too many wars and not enough life. The handwritten vow is written on a crumbled slip of paper in Gabriel’s palm, a paper so faded and wrinkled it’s as if Gabriel folded it and unfolded it and debated never saying it at all. He had held it out to Jack, hand shaking when they’d reached the altar.

Jack is glad they shared it.

There isn’t a dry eye in the room. McCree is blubbering behind Gabriel, still wearing that god awful hat despite wearing a proper tux for the first time in his life. Ana is holding Fareeha to her chest, her own eyes watering and Fareeha wearing a steel-grey tux and her hawk mask. All of Overwatch grins back at them as they turn to face the rest of their lives together.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


_ Don’t leave me. _

Jack wants to scream it at the pristine Gravestone at his feet, but it’s already too late. 

His battered, messily wrapped hands curl over the top of the stone and he sobs. The ring on his left hand glints in the moonlight. He stares down at it, vision blurry from sorrow and wishes he had its lover.

He had no way to gain Gabe’s possessions. 

He was just as dead at the man beneath his feet.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“I loved you.”

The man in front of him is both his husband and his enemy. Black oil stains the ground between them and that angry, bitter hiss of words cut him to the bone.

Jack’s throat closes up. He can’t speak. His vision wavers behind the red tint of his visor. 

He thought he was over this. He thought he had this  _ controlled _ . He told himself that if he ever saw Gabriel again, he would not let the ache in his chest win.

He is a fraud.

Swallowing is painful, but he drops the rifle to the ground and the black smoke parts for it in surprise.

The weight of gold on his finger is heavy, suffocating.

“I never stopped.”

 

 

  
  
  


_**End** _

  
  
  
  



End file.
